


Godzilla Was Kinda Cool, I Guess

by BugTongue



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Messy Hidey-Hole Supply Closets, That's All It Is--Banter: The Fic, Unnecessary References To Hackers (1995), endless banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Newt eats a bowl of cereal while watching a movie, Hermann shows up to be really annoying about things like "responsibility" and "their job".Yeah it's basically just <>.





	Godzilla Was Kinda Cool, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> It was FESTERING in my google drive and now it's not.

The room was dark, like ink filled it up and bled out around the edges, lit sharply in flashes of white from the only television in the pile of junk that could possibly still play VHS tapes. Garbage was stacked along with papers and old take-out cartons, plastic bags and unopened fortune cookies met wires and loose screws on the polished cement floor. A man sat in a metal folding chair with his ankles crossed and propped up atop a broken polypropylene crate stuffed full of comic books, oblivious to the intruder standing behind him. He continued to munch away at a bowl of cereal marketed towards children, eyes glued to the black and white film playing on the convex, glass screen.

The intruder jammed his cane against the chair, making the other man jump and clutch his bowl like someone might steal it. “Holy mother of hell, Hermann I swear to God if you don’t learn how to clear your throat when it actually matters I’ll-”

“Dr. Geiszler, we are late for a meeting.” Hermann settled the rubber end of the cane between the toes of his dress shoes, face mostly impassive save for the uncontrolled twitch at the corner of his mouth. Newton Geiszler looked him up and down to take in the ironed but still poorly-tailored clothes and shoved a large spoonful of fruity pebbles into his mouth.

“I wasn’t invited to any meeting.” He spoke through the food instead of waiting, and readjusted himself to get comfortable again. Hermann shuffled around the trash to stand halfway in front of the television and glower down at his colleague, which only made him slouch further with a petulant jut of the jaw.

“You were, I invited you myself.” He looked around the room with a grimace but didn’t bring up the state of it, knowing full well by now exactly what kind of useless fight that would bring. They didn’t have time. Maybe when they did, he would come here by himself and clean up the growing sea of decay before something became sentient and picked a fight with Newton.

“Uh, when? You barely speak to me in the lab except to yell at me or start arguments about quantum physics, which by the way I’m not fucking done with because you’re still super wrong-”

“I emailed you. Eleven times I have emailed you, have you simply ignored every single one of them?” Hermann was cross, and antsy, and beginning to do that thing where he shifts his weight from his bad leg to his good leg to his bad leg just to keep himself focused.

“Deleted ‘em.” Newt’s glasses were smudged from a fight with some entrails hours earlier, his clothes only saved because of the standard issue apron he was legally obligated to wear on dissection days. He took another overlarge bite and pointed the spoon at Hermann. “I delete all your emails, because you’re either blindingly petty, or wrong, or it’s a one line message you could have sent as a text that just tells me to take my meds or wash my hair. You irritate me.”

Hermann bristled, his jaw jutting forward in an unconscious movement of irritation. “So you delete all my emails regardless of whether they might be important or not? Inconsiderate child-”

“You should be honored they don’t get reported as spam,” Newt licked a green pebble off his lip as a smirk pulled his mouth wide. “I delete all your emails. Manually.”

Hermann’s brow nearly joined his hairline before he snorted indecorously and had to bite his fist to hide his laughter. Giggling really. He looked livid. “We need to go to this meeting so they don’t cut our funding and doom the planet, and afterwards I’m going to kill you. I will not kill you, I will however log into your account and open a virus that stops you from deleting any emails at all.”

“You fucking bitch, do not. God, I know you can, but you’re in the military can you at least act like you didn’t used to white-hat against Eugene Belford?” Newt scrunched his face up unwillingly and groaned, setting the bowl precariously on top of a large cable spool.

“Stop making references I have to pretend I don’t understand, we’re late.” Hermann ushered Newt out of the supplies closet by way of a hand on the back of his head. “And just who are you to act like a man insulted by the breaking of rules? Rabble rouser.”

“Your ever-delightful lab partner who actually does follow rules, mostly, when they matter.” Newt walked with him to the LOCCENT meeting room, but he wasn’t happy about it. “They just so rarely mean shit around here it’s hard to listen to someone telling me I have to submit a report at the end of every week when I know for a fact they never get read.”   
  
“They get read, Newton. They have to be read, that’s the only way they can keep track of things.” Hermann shot him a look as they shuffled into the boardroom. “In fact you might even get dressed-down for cutting corners during this meeting, actually I hope you do. You deserve to have someone who isn’t me tell you how much of an impudent idiot you are sometimes.”

Tendo looked up from his ipad, mid-word, and tried his best not to look too happy about throwing a laser pointer directly at Newton’s skull. “You’re both late, again, but that’s fine because it’s now Dr. Geiszler’s turn for telling a whole room of normies exactly what kind absurd amount of cash he’s going to need to do his thing. Get jiggy, my man, I’m gonna need you to come up with something good so I can charm the pants off of the Marshal.”

“You’re speaking to the wrong man if you want charm, Tendo, and you know it.” Hermann groused while lowering himself into one of the politely stiff rolling chairs.

“Shut up Hermann, like you’re any better.” Newton proceeded to do his thing, to the chagrin of his lab partner and occasional minder.


End file.
